


Liebesakt

by namenlos



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Berlinerisch, Deutsch | German, M/M, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namenlos/pseuds/namenlos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexual encounter between Till and Flake in a tour bus bunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebesakt

Till's POV

My encounter with Oliver left me incredibly horny, and I would have been happy to relieve my own frustrations with the tall bassist, but I didn't think he would have let me. The fact that he even let me do anything to him in the first place surprised me. So, still needing relief, I climbed into my 'old standby' Flake's bunk and snuggled up next to him. As I began by nuzzling his neck, Flake groaned and tried to push me away. But I pulled his head to mine and kissed him roughly, shoving my tongue into his mouth. He pushed me away again, thus continuing his usual game of 'hard-to-get.'

"Yuck, Till! What have you been eating?" he whined, obvious distaste written across his face.

A low, throaty laugh escaped my lips as I nuzzled his neck once again, near his ear. "Oliver's semen," I admitted in a near-whisper.

"Ew, Till!" Flake cried, pushing me away once again. "Sick!"

"Oh, you know you like it," I teased.

"Yes, when it's yours!" Flake exclaimed. "And even then, 'like' is hardly the word I'd use to describe my fondness -- or lack thereof -- for your sexual bodily fluids."

"Love, then?"

"Oh, fuck off!"

I had to chuckle. The man truly loved me, but you wouldn't think so with the way he acted towards me. Either way, I loved it that he was never an easy conquest. It made it all the more exciting when he finally did cave in and allow me to have my way with him.

 _"Nie!"_ I retaliated. "You know I won't leave you alone until I get what I want from you."

Flake sighed, and thus began the 'cracking' of his reserve. "I'm really tired, Till," he protested softly. "Make it quick."

"Such a romantic," I said sarcastically, tugging his boxers down. He lifted his hips slightly to allow me to slide them off with ease, his half-hard cock bobbling slightly as it popped free.

"Oliver, huh?" Flake mused as I slid my own boxers off. "I didn't think he swung that way."

"I don't think he really does," I countered. "But my back massage kind of got him going. That, and I think he's experienced a dry spell recently." I shrugged. "Probably would have let anyone blow him."

"Ah," Flake responded indifferently.

I rolled on top of him, moving to kiss him again, but he turned his head away quickly. "Right. _Tut mir leid,"_ I apologized quietly, rolling back off of him.

"I don't mind the taste of semen really," Flake insisted. "But I prefer it to be yours."

"Look, I get it, okay?" I said, slightly annoyed. "Now be quiet, or you'll be forced to prove your last statement."

Flake rolled his eyes at me, then he rolled himself over onto his belly just like he always did, drawing himself up onto his knees. Was it just a force of habit? Like during Bück Dich? I mean, the first time we ever had sex, he had let me face him, but never once since. It was beginning to disappoint me.

"Why won't you let me see your face when we fuck?" I asked. "Or is it just that you don't wish to see mine?"

"It's nothing like that, Till," Flake insisted. "Do you have any idea how much you weigh?"

"About 100 kilos," I replied.

"It was a rhetorical question, Till. I only weigh about 70. Having your 100 kilos on top of my 70 is rather distressing."

"Fine," I sighed, realizing that I was considerably drunk our first time together and that it was probably the reason I didn't keep my weight off of him properly. "You could always get on top of me, you know."

Flake turned his head to look at me. "Didn't I already tell you how tired I am?"

"Please?" I asked, trying my luck.

"No, Till. Now hurry up and fuck me, before I change my mind altogether."

I clenched my jaw in annoyance, then crudely spit into my palm, using the makeshift lube on my throbbing cock. I was surprised I was still aroused at all, after all of Flake's complaining. But, as I said, I was incredibly horny, and my arousal wasn't going to go away until I blew a load. I quickly pushed my way into Flake with great ease; this was hardly our first time together, and even before that it was hardly Flake's first time getting nailed. After so many years of doing this with each other in this position, both onstage and off, our bodies quickly pistoned together with great familiarity. Even still, I wished to see his face as we did the deed. _Shit,_ I thought. _Why not?_ So I pulled out and flipped him onto his back, promptly pushing myself into him again.

"Till?" Flake whined. "What the fuck?"

"Hush," I whispered, positioning myself so that I could hold his legs up and thrust into him without so much as putting an ounce of weight on the slender man beneath me. I don't know why he didn't trust me. Especially now, since I wasn't drunk or even drinking. "How's this?" I asked him, gazing down at his beautifully flushed, aroused face.

"Oh," he sighed as I began fucking him gently. "I mean, wow, Till."

"See," I said, pausing my thrusts and raising my eyebrows at him. "You should learn to trust me more."

 _"Ick weeß,"_ he replied softly. "But usually you're drunk and clumsy."

 _"Das stimmt,"_ I agreed. "Be glad that I'm not at the moment."

"Oh, _das bin ich,"_ Flake whispered, a slight smile playing on his lips.

I thrust in and out of him lazily, and as I let his legs go, he snaked them around my waist. In this position it was harder for me to keep my weight off of him, but I did the best I could, not wanting to distress him and ruin the moment. We slowly rocked our hips together in perfect unison, essentially 'making love' rather than 'fucking.' And then he reached up to put his arms around my neck, pulling me down to him for a kiss. We continued to rock together, kissing leisurely, slowly building up heat and passion. Soon, we were rocking faster and no longer kissing, our lips still touching but not moving. Our breathless, heated pants soon became strangled gasps as Flake peaked first, and I soon after. I felt Flake shudder as I pulled out slowly.

 _"Mein Gott,_ Till," Flake panted, his voice wavering slightly. _"Mein Gott!"_

I wanted to collapse in a heap on top of him, but I knew that if I did, he'd never allow the position ever again. So I slowly rolled off to the side of him, pulling him to me in an embrace.

 _"Das war wunderbar,"_ I growled against his neck.

 _"Verdammt nochmal,_ Till, _ick liebe dir,"_ Flake growled back.

 _"Ich weiß,"_ I answered cockily, earning me a playful smack to my shoulder. _"Ich scherze,_ Flake. _Ick liebe dir och."_

END.


End file.
